1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to apparatus and methods of purifying and storing water produced from atmospheric air and more particularly an apparatus and method to effectively purify and store water produced from atmospheric air by use of heat and hygroscopic material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water production systems that generate water from atmospheric air produce water that is generally free of the chemicals and minerals found in tap or bottled water. This feature is viewed favorably by most advocates of the water from air systems, but the lack of residual disinfectant chemicals pose a problem of growth of pathogens and algae in the stored water. Since these systems depend on the introduction of ambient air which is not sterile for the production of water and since the water is stored in the system until used by the consumer, special techniques must be employed to ensure that the water and the water storage systems remain free of pathogens and algae for years with very little maintenance. Likewise, the absence of minerals like calcium and sodium result in water that tastes “flat” so the system must introduce adequate and safe amounts of the minerals required to provide pleasant tasting water.